garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ollin001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Garfield Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Garfield Caught In The Act page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 06:00, November 15, 2009 Question Who is the founder on this wiki? Minifig-me, check out my page! <^> 04:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) And another thing, where is the promotion page? Minifig-me, check out my page! <^> 04:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info! And, just a question, if there is no promote page, then how did you become an admin? Minifig-me, check out my page! <^> 20:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting story. Thank you for the answers to my questions! Minifig-me, check out my page! bOiNg! 19:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ollin, I gotta talk with you. Basically, I've been having some rough times on one of the wikipedias. It's the Animal Crossing Wiki. There has been major problems and arguments with wikia there. Users have been blocked for no reason by wiki-bots, durastic skin changes (perhaps you may have noticed), and occasional glitches. We've had trouble with wikia before, but this is causing almost all the users to become independent and start a ShoutWiki, which is where things get complicated. I don't want to leave, even though all the users want me to come with them. Because I'm staying behind, I've been promoted to the largest rank on the wiki, so I can manage it. However, nobodie's leaving until the 3rd of November. It's gonna be really dull, escpecially after all the good times I've had on that wiki. Now I know how you feel. Your usually alone on this wiki. Now, I get to experience that. Could you visit me? I'm gonna need some company......Minifig-me, bOiNg!!! 18:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) (UTC) There is a dumb page called Harry Potter some unregistered person made, can you please delete that page? I LIKE MOUNTAIN DEW!!! "BOOM!!!' Mariorocks10 21:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Exuse me, I undone edits of the spammer, please block the spammer and remove all the non-needed pages. O.K. but I got an idea to the main page, we should add Garfield comic of the day, that would be great. HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE! 20:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Birthday for Garfield!!!!!!! Yippie!!!!!!!!!!!!! We should do something speical here at this wiki, due to Garfield's 33 BIRTHDAY! Garfield: AH! It's my 33th birthday tommerow!!! I'm getting old!...at least my birthday is not on Monday. Jon: Hey Garfield! Let's see the first comic strip of you! ''' '''Garfield: Okay. '' '' TOMMEROW IS GARFIELD'S B-DAY!!! 00:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY! GARFIELD's 33rd BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm-a-Mario! 16:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) The article about Garfield isn't spelled correctly I just wanted to bring to your attention that the article on Garfield has a misspelled title, and I can't delete the redirect page. The title is spelled "Garfeild" and not "Garfield". Kajad 10:42, July 2, 2011 (EST) Hi there, I have a question: if I have photos of other characters from "Garfield and Friends" , can they be displayed here ? I mean characters such as: - Mona from "The Life and Times of the Lasagna Kid" - Miss Kitty from "The Cactus Saga" - Lola from "Beach Blanket Bozo" - Foo Foo from "The Man who hated Cats" - Buddy from "Stairway to Stardom" If so, I will be glad to publish their photos here. Protect the Garfield Wiki Ollin001, the Garfield Wiki has been vandalised by G0mmy! I've got the main page back to its normal self. I tried my best to get everything else back to their normal selves, but it wouldn't work! Please, protect the wiki from this vandal! Ktommy 14:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Olin, Just wanted to inform you someone has vandalized page about Arlene http://garfield.wikia.com/wiki/Arlene by writing fictional data and removing pics. Hello, I have a problem. When I click on the add a photo button and upload a photo there is always a screen where you can add an description of the photo and change the image size. But this time I don't saw one. What can I do? Jedipower00100 (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Olin, Could you please block the spammers who are creating fake pages?Cateatrats (talk) 12:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Relationship pages Um...Hello Ollin. I have a question. I've been thinking....I kinda wanna do some articles of relationships between to characters(romance between a couple, friendship between two characters, etc). It'd be like the character articles except it would talk the pairing/duo. For example, a page that talks about Garfield/Arlene romance page that would describe moments of Garfield and Arlene together, in the comic version, in the cartoon version, in the books, version, etc. I saw these kind of pages in other wikis such as 'Total Drama series' and 'Phineas and Ferb' and I just thought it'd be an interesting idea, plus I wanna do a few articles of said pages but I was wondering if i should get your OK, first? Usagicandy (talk) 05:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ollin001! But you still haven't answered ny question. Is it O.K. to make relationship pages in this wiki? I'm sorry. I forgot to put my name. Usagicandy (talk) 20:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Usagicandy I want to inform you that somebody is creating fake article like Garfield Gets Real 2.and some people are vandiising articles..please do your job as an admin.Cateatrats (talk) 04:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Nobody updates any articles.There have been three seasonss and only two are displayed. hi! Re:Link I don't think so...people may search for Garfield in the search bar and expect the comic series. Disambig pages clear up those search confusions. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 18:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? I have mad nearly 100 edits, am first on the leaderboard, and am the most active user here.sea 01:29, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting. :D There is a user vandalizing the wiki. Please block them ASAP. --Nermalfan316 (talk) 00:11, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Ollin001 who was the voice actor for the next neighbor boy scientist nathan Administrator and Nathan the evil boys genius, Sweet baby, sweet! AAHR (talk) 06:05, June 14, 2014 (UTC)Tonio